


Turtles Around The World

by cookiedoughluv



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Separations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoughluv/pseuds/cookiedoughluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the turtles were never brought up together? What if they were brought up with different families around the world and one day ended up meeting each other years later? What if you decided to read this? </p><p>All the questions will be answered here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leonardo- how his family found him

In a quiet, peaceful village in Japan, lived a great ninjitsu Master, Hamato Yoshi. He lived with his wife, Tang Shen, and his 4 year old daughter, Miwa. He ran a dojo to help educate children on the art of Ninjitsu.

The village didn't have much on technologies, but had all they needed to thrive and he couldn't be happier.

One day, he decided to go on a stroll around the forest with little Miwa. She was fascinated and excited with every little thing she saw. Be it a rabbit, baby birds in a nest or a little deer happily frolicking around.

She would pick up almost every little thing in the forest that intrigued her and ask her father, "What's this?"

While searching for the berries her father had told her about, she heard something coming from a part deeper in the forest. She ran back to her father and tugged on his finger.

"What is it, Miwa," he asked. She pointed into the forest with her little hand.

"Heard somet'ing," she said, "Some'ting funny."

"It might only be another animal, my daughter," Yoshi said. Miwa shook her head before running off to follow the sound, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Miwa! Come back," her father called after her. He ran after her and started hearing sounds as well. It sounded like an infant crying.

He stopped, seeing his daughter kneeling down and looking at something, her back facing him.

"Miwa," he said to grab her attention. She turned around to face him.

"Daddy, come see! It's a baby kame," she said smiling, "And it's crying." Her father raised his eyebrow at her curiously before approaching her. He looked over her shoulder and his eyes widened.

Miwa was right. It was, infact, a baby turtle. Only thing was, it was the size of a HUMAN baby and looked like a turtle. The little thing looked no bigger than a newborn baby. The turtle was lying on his shell atop a small pile of leaves and moss. Yoshi was surprised but his heart felt pity for the poor thing.

Yoshi bent down next to the turtle. Through the dense leaves of the tree tops, sunlight passed through and seemed to be shining only on the little crying turtle. He gently picked him up. Instantly, the turtle stopped crying and looked at this new being, his ocean blue eyes glistening from the tears that threatened to fall. Yoshi noticed the little turtle only had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot.

"He stopped crying," Miwa said, looking at the little turtle. She cooed. "Kawaii!"

Her father laughed alittle before looking at the little infant in his arms. The little kame looked more curious than upset now. He reached out his little hand and touched Yoshi's nose, which made the father smile.

"Daddy, we have to take him home," she said and smiled, "He'll be my Ototo!"

"Hai, Miwa," Master Splinter gently stroked her head, "Your ototo..."

\----

Short, I know and other chapters may not be any better... But! As you can see, this is definatly an alternate universe and if you are wondering, Oroko Saki (Shredder) didn't fall in love with Tang Shen, instead with another woman and he and Yoshi are still best friends! So which means the foot were never brought back and that also means that leaves the kraang... That is a tale for another day. Lucky Leo, he gets Splinter.


	2. Donatello- how his family found him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on having Raph first before Donnie but I really wanted to put Donnie first cause this is were Cookie and Prisma fit in!

Deep in the forest of Vermont, USA, there lay a house which seemed more like a mini mansion. It had beautiful gardens surronding it and not too far from the house itself, was a small labratory. Near the labratory was an area where reptiles were kept. Crocodiles, turtles, tortoises, snakes, you name em.

Walking down the long garden path, was the world renowned inventor and Herpetologist (someone who studies reptiles and amphibians but now its just reptiles), Baxter Stockman. (Yep, I went there, but imagine him alittle more like the 2003 version) In his arms, he held his little baby girl, Catrina. She was happily giggling and gurgling in his arms. He smiled down at her.

Baxter lived with his wife, Yasmine, 6 week old Catrina and countless reptiles which he studies. But today, he wanted to spend the day with his little girl. He was just touring around the huge gardens of their home. The grass was neatly cut and every hudge clipped to perfection.

He often found himself to preoccuiped with his inventions and notes and research, he found that he need more time for his family. So today, he just wanted to be with his only little child.

And she seemed all too pleased to have him all to her self.

It had been pleasant so far, just enjoying the fresh spring air and blooming flowers. It all seemed fine until Baxter heard crying. He looked down at Catrina but she looked like she'd just nod off any second now, she didn't look in the least sad.

Baxter was confused and followed the loud wails. It led him to a small bed of flowers. He bent over. Using one hand, the other holding onto Catrina, he managed to move the leaves so he could see what was crying.

When he finally located to source of the crying, his eyes widened in shock.

There, right before his very eyes, was a turtle/human mutant baby, crying it's eyes out. It looked no older than Catrina if not younger. Baxter didn't know if this was even possible. How could there be a hibrid turtle human which he never discovered?

He carefully scooped up the turtle with his arm and on instint, it stopped and looked at Baxter, its coffee brown eyes still filled with sadness and tears. Baxter felt a ping of pity for the baby turtle. He wanted to run some tests on it but at the same time, he wanted to treat it like he would treat Catrina. He seemed so fragile and delicate and Baxter was afraid that if he mistakenly dropped him, he'd brake. 

Not like he was gonna drop him.

The little turtle looked like it'd start crying again. Baxter gently bounced the turtle.

"Shh, shh, shh," he hushed, "It's okay, little guy. It's okay." The turtle seemed to calm down alittle, though he was still sniffling abit.

Catrina seemed to notice the little turtle and looked like she wanted to hug him as she stretched out her little arms. Baxter smiled at the two.

He had a feeling they'd become very close.

\----

Okay, Prisma's not here but Cookie is! Catrina is Cookie if you didn't know. If you read my q and d, you'd know who Cookie is. I know, this chapter was even shorter than the last but I origanally was thinking of making Catrina 6 or something but that didn't work. I wasn't entirely sure how this chapter might come out, to be honest and just rolled with it. Hope it's fine. Anyway, not sure who's next; Raph or Mikey? Tough choice... Till next time (which might not be too long).


	3. Raphael- how his family found him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good enough :)

"What are you doing, Jenny," a young, 5 year old boy asked his sister, who was busily looking around the deserted beach. "It's freezing!"

"I know, I know," she said, "But since today's so cold, I reckoned no one would be here." She smiled as she spotted another seashell. She picked it up, inspected it carefully before shoving it into her coat pocket.

"Why do you want to be here when no one's around," he asked, wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck.

"Then it means," she picked up another shell before putting it back down, "Less people will bother me."

"I wish I was in America," he sighed, "I hear their having their summer now but it's so cold here!"

Jennifer, or Jenny as she was better known, stood up from her kneeling position and looked at her brother, "You said that when it was summer here." She dusted herself, "Said something about wishing it were colder."

"Well, I did," he said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Well, Tommy, that's just Australia for ya," Jenny said smiling. The 8 year old put her hand into her pocket and brought out the sea shells she had been collecting. All of them varied in size and color but she wanted only the best for the necklace she was making.

"Can we please go," Tommy asked impatiently.

"Of course," she said smiling. They had began their walk back home when Jenny stopped. Tommy hadn't noticed until he was afew feet away. He turned to face her, curiously.

"What is it," he asked, impatience evident in his voice.

"Do you hear that," she asked. Tommy listened for a second before nodding.

"Yea, what is it," he asked. She just shrugged him an answer.

"I'm gonna go see," she said before dashing off.

"Wait for me," Tommy yelled, even though he wasn't as fast a runner. Jenny had run some distance before she noticed the little body lying atop the beach rocks.

"A baby," she asked. She walked closer to the little thing and gasped. This little baby had green skin, a shell, three toes on each foot and three fingers on each hand. "A TURTLE?!"

"Turtle," she heard Tommy say from behind her. He finally caught up with her. He bent over and tried catching his breath.

"There, see," she said, pointing at the turtle which was still crying and looked like he might slip off the rock and fall into the water. Jenny panicked for a second before making a decision. She had to get the turtle to safety. 

She unzipped her boots and took them off. She put them down on the sand before stepping into the cold water.  
She had to since the rock the turtle was on was surrounded by water.

"Jenny," her brother inquired. She just ignored him. The turtle might get hurt if she didn't hurry and the way he was starting to sway from side to side was worrying her. The wind was beginning to pick up and the tides were becoming alittle more fierce but Jenny carried on, even if her pants and coat were beginning to become wet.

"Jenny, get out of there," her brother exclaimed, the tides worrying him. She still paid no mind to him. She had finally reached the little turtle. He was so tiny and he had a tiny chip in his front shell, or plastron. 

She carefully picked it up. It stopped crying and looked at her. She smiled at it but the sudden sound of wave crushing rock made the turtle jump and it buried it head into the crook of her neck, holding onto her jacket as if his life depended on it.

Jenny knew if she didn't high tail it out of there fast, they'd be under the waves. She hurriedly made her way back to the shore, holding the turtle tightly so it wouldn't fall. She had finally made it safe to the shore, getting hug from her brother.

"You're safe," he cried happily. She smiled before looking at the turtle still holding onto her shirt. She smiled and patted it's head. It looked back up at her, tears still in his green eyes.

"It's okay, little turtle," she said sweetly and then cooed "Your so cute!"

As if the turtle understood her, his face scrunched up alittle before he buried his face back into her chest. She laughed alitte.

"Can I hold him," Tommy asked.

"I'm sorry, Tommy, but your alittle to small," she said as nicely as possible. Tommy pouted. "Let's show mum and dad!"

"What if they get scared of it?"

"Then... I'll try anything for it to stay with us, it was all alone there," she said gently stroking his shell, "I don't want him to be alone ever again."

"Me too," Tommy said smiling.

\----

So, there's Raphie! Please bare with me if this seems, un-Australian. I'm just not used to Australia. Okay, Mikey's coming up soon and I have the perfect idea for him. Hehehe... See ya, boi!

P.s- longest chapter yet, yahoo!


	4. Michelangelo- how his family found him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final brother, so excited! Anyway, if you have pointers on how to make the story better (length is currently out of the question because what I use to type stories, my phone, has a character limit, 5524 characters, which is ridiculous!) Anyway, I'll be thinking of extra chapters before they meet each other. Cool? Cool.

*Alittle note, I know there's already one turtle in America but I can't abandon this idea now! Not now!*

In Texas, there was a farm, located away from towns or cities. The farm belonged to a small family; the father, Rob, the mother, Anisa and their sons Malcolm and Matt. They owned 2 pigs, 3 cows and 24 chickens. In the fields, there grew corn, cabbage, carrots and other vegatables. It wasn't a great deal of crops, though, just enough for them to survive on.

Malcolm was 3 and Matt was 5. They usually loved playing around the farm. Whether it was hide and seek or just make believe, it didn't matter to them. Sometimes, when their mom was done cleaning, she'd join them and so would their father but it all depended on their schedules.

Today was one of the days when Anisa had time to play with her little sons. The boys wanted to play hide and seek, with their mom being it. Even though they pretended it was a bad thing.

"Am I it again," she asked and they both nodded, giggling slightly. "Well, alright, but remember, " she bent down, "If I find you, the tickle monster will get ya!" She gave them both a quick tickle. They giggled alittle louder. She smiled and stood. "45 seconds and then I'm coming to find you."

"No peeping," Matt said, wagging his little finger in the air while shaking his head. Malcolm copied him.

"Ya, no pee'ing," he said. Matt laughed alitte at the missing 'p' in his brother's sentence.

"Okay," their mother turned around and started counting. Matt grabbed Malcolm's hand.

"Let's go to the vegatables," he said fast and pulled Malcolm to the vegatable fields.

"Where to hide," Malcolm said, tapping his finger on his chin.

"The cabbages," Matt said, pointing to the right side of the fields. Malcolm nodded and they both ran there. Upon arriving there, Malcolm stopped.

"What is it, Mal," Matt asked.

"A sound," he said softly.

"Huh?"

"There is a sound," Mal said before running off to find it.

"Mal!" Matt rushed off after him. Mal stopped and bent down, looking at something in the dirt. "Mal, what is it?"

"Look," he said pointing at the thing. Matt raised an eyebrow before looking at the thing and he gasped.

In the mud was tiny little turtle, rolling around in the mud and laughing his tail off. He had three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot.

"A turtle," Matt said surprised.

"Tur-tle," Mal repeated curiously, "It looks like it's having fun, though." Suddenly, they were both pulled into the air. They both screamed and looked at the reason. It was their mom. They started laughing.

"Were you even hiding," she asked looking between the two. Mal shook his head.

"No, we found a toilet," he said, smiling. Matt started laughing while his mom look at Mal strangly.

"What," she asked placing them down.

"Look," Matt said as he pointed to the turtle which had stopped rolling in the mud but still had a huge smile on his face. Alisa's eye's widened.

"What is that," she asked. Matt rolled his eyes.

"A turtle, duh," he said crossing his arms. Alisa looked terrified. She had no idea what that thing was.

The little turtle slowly sat up and looked at Alisa with his big, baby blue eyes, filled with curiousity. Alisa's heart softened when she saw his innocent eyes. She bent over and picked him up. She was surprised to see freckles on the little turtle. The turtle smiled sweetly at her before giggling and reaching out to try touch her face.

"Now, this little thing's the cutest little bumpkin that I've see in a while," she said.

"Bump-kin," Mal said slowly, "Bumpkin, bumpkin, bmupkin!"

She put the turtle down on her arms and gently stroked his plastron, causing the little turtle to giggle adorably. She smiled.

"You need a bath, my little bumpkin."

\----

And Michelangelo iiiiiiss done! So? Farmers, what ya think? Now that introductions are done, we'll move onto... Other stuff, yea. Four updates on one day, not bad me!


	5. Leonardo- 9 months old

It had been 9 months since Hamato Yoshi found and took in the little baby turtle. Tang Shen was so shocked, it looked like she might have a heart attack but she ended up caring for the baby as if it were her own. They soon figured out the turtle was a little boy.

After a few days of keeping the little thing, Hamato decided to name him 'Akemi' which meant 'dawn of beauty' cause Tang Shen thought he was just gorgeous. When he was introduced to the rest of the village, everyone was alittle wary of him but once they noticed he was just as innocent as a human baby, they welcomed him happily. Although, some people think he may have been sent from the gods.

Akemi often cried for the attention of anyone. He loved being in the arms of someone. Most of the women found him just adorable.

When he turned 9 months old, he was waddling all over the place, especially when he was following Miwa. She would often help him by holding his hand and walking along side him so he wouldn't tip over. She loved playing with him. She loved tickling his little feet and making him giggle. Although she didn't like sharing her toys with him because they almost always found their way inside his mouth.

He was curious of how people older than him acted and liked to copy them. He even copied his father practicing his katas, even if his seemed slobby and he'd usually fall back onto his behind.

He loved eating pears and grapes (seedless) and loved drinking juice. 

"Ototo, what are you doing," Miwa asked little Akemi, who was holding his father's robe which was neatly folded in his dresser. Akemi looked at Miwa for a second before looking back at the robe. "Do you want to wear it?" She asked. Akemi didn't answer. Miwa smiled and took the robe. Akemi protested in goo's and gaa's. Miwa put the robe on Akemi, even though it was ridiculously to big for him. "There! Now you look like just like otousan, Akemi."

Akemi looked at the robe on him before looking at Miwa again, "O...tou...san..." he said slowly.

"Hai, o-tou-san," she said in a sing song voice. Akemi grinned, the few baby teeth he had developed showing.

"Otousan," he repeated before happily waving his arms around. Miwa giggled before patting his head. 

"Hai, hai."

\----

So? What do you think of this chapter. Leonardo's Akemi, this is an alternate universe after all. I'd love to know your thoughts on how to improve it.


	6. Raphael- 9 months old

When Jenny and Tommy showed the little turtle they found to their parents, they nearly called a science facility to come get him.

"No, please don't," Jenny said, holding the sleeping turtle closer to her.

"But, honey, you don't know what that thing is," her mother said.

"It's a turtle and it was all alone there," she said, "I don't want it to be alone again."

"But it won't be alone," her mother reassured her.

"I want him in our family," she said loudly, "I don't want some mad scientist doing things to him!" 

"But-"

"No! If this was an ordinary baby, you'd take him in or find his family but something in me says he doesn't have a family, so I want to be his family, mum," she said stubbornly. The noise made the baby turtle stir, but not wake up. "Just look at it, it's so small, he needs someone to take care of him." She held him out. His mom hesitantly took him into her arms. The turtle noticed the change and opened his bright green eyes. He eyed the stranger cautiously.

The mother felt her heart sink looking at the little thing's eyes. He seemed so innocent, so... fragile. She felt she wanted to care for him.

"Maybe, your right Jen," her mother said, holding thr turtles hand gently in her own. "And I'm sure your father would agree." Jenny's expression lightened greatly.

"We can keep him," she asked eagerly. Her mother nodded. Jenny couldn't help smiling and hugged her mom.

Even though her father reacted basically the same as her mom, he eventually gave in and decided to keep the turtle.

They soon found out the little turtle was, infact, a male. Jenny insisted that she wanted to name him. Her family couldn't see what was wrong with that. She decided to name him Raph. They asked why and she said she always liked the name and it fit his 'tough baby' attitude. They lauged alittle at that but decided the baby's name would be Raph.

Raph seemed like he resented attention, until he actually got attention. When someone would try to leave him after holding him, he'd try to cling onto the person for as long as possible before he was put down.

Tommy loved playing with Raph, even though it seemed Raph wasn't happy with playing at first but eventually he'd smile and start giggling.

The family had to cover him in clothes so no one got too suspicious of the turtle. The clothes covered up his shell, hid his three toed feet and three fingered hands and made it less obvious that he had green skin and no nose. When asked how they got him, the family said they adopted him.

When he was nine months old, he had begun walking, well, it actually looked more like waddling than walking. He loved watching tv and listening to music, even though he rarely danced to the music.

One day, Jenny had remembered the seashells she had collected when she first saw him. She decided she'd make the necklace she wanted to make but postponed. While she made the necklace, Raph was sitting near her, playing with a toycar he had received.

"There, all done," she said, looking at the finished necklace. Raph looked up from his toy car and say the shell neck lace. He abandoned the car and reached out to try take it. "Hold it, Raph, just wait a second." Jenny made Raph settle down before taking the necklace and putting it around his neck. "There, it looks perfect on you."

Raph looked at the necklace before looking back at Jenny.

"Doesn't it look pretty," she asked. Raph looked at the necklace again.

"Y-es," he said. Jenny's smile widened.

"Yes," she asked. It was the first word she had ever heard him say. Ever.

"Yes," he repeated firmly. Jenny smiled before kissing his forehead, making Raph smile.

\----

And there we go. Raph for the win! I don't even know what that means...


	7. Donatello- 9 months old

Once Baxter had shown the little turtle to his wife, Yasmine, he was surprised how easily she took it in. "A baby is a baby," she said with a smile, "Besides, I'm so used to all these reptiles around the house that even a human turtle hybrid is categorized as 'normal' in my mind." 

Baxter took some tests on the turtle to see if it was healthy but nothing that would harm it. He found out the turtle was a male.

Once he told Yasmine it was a boy, she mentioned the idea of naming him.

"Okay, what do you want to name him," Baxter asked, bouncing Catrina in his arms. Yasmine was holding the turtle up to her face, making baby faces at him. The turtle was giggling and trying to touch her face.

"Well, I've always liked the name 'Don'," she said, "To be honest, I wanted to name Catrina 'Dawn' but naming this little guy Don seems more... appropriate for some reason."

Don and Catrina were always together and whenever they were apart for too long, one of them would become upset. They even shared a crib together until they turned 6 months old and were alitte squashed so they were separated to different cribs.

When the two turned 9 months old, Donnie was up and waddling all over the place while Catrina was still on her hands and knees but always followed after him.

Baxter often did his research with the two little buddies. They'd sit in a secure play cot that was basically filled with toys and pillows. 

"See this," Baxter took the red eared slider turtle off his desk and showed it to the little toddlers in their cot. "This is a red eared slider, that's what you are, Don."

The turtle baby stopped playing with his toy horse and looked up at the turtle and the turtle looked at him.

"Tur-tle," Don said, saying each syllable slowly. Baxter's eyes widened.

"Don, say that again," Baxter urged. Don looked at him quizzically but said it again, "Turtle." He pointed to himself then the slider turtle. "Turtle."

Catrina momentarily stopped playing with her panda plushie toy and giggled before baby talking.

"You said your first word," Baxter said, a huge grin on his face, "I would have expected 'mama' or 'dada' but 'turtle' is just wonderful." Don giggled alittle before going back to playing with his toy. Baxter gently stroked his head and planted a kiss on his forehead. Catrina whined, wanting one, too. Baxter laughed alittle but complied happily.


	8. Michelangelo- 9 months old

The little turtle Mal, Matt and their mother, Alisa had found was just one little bundle of joy and energy. Whenever it demanded attention, it'll giggle and gurgle till someone came. It rarely cried unless it was hungy or needed a diaper change.

When Alisa showed her husband the turtle, he nearly made her give it to a zoo.

"Now, look here Rob," she said sternly, "We are not giving this turtle to a zoo of any sort!"

"Is that what it is," Rob asked. Alisa nodded, "It still looks like a mutant to me."

"Rob, this little guy don't have no family any more, I can't just leave it," she looked at the turtle in her arms. Ot looked back at her, its big, blue, innocent eyes glimmering. The turtle looked at Rob and Alisa saw his expression lighten.

"Fine, but if it tries something on me, it's out," Rob said and stormed out the room. Alisa didn't worry about him even abit. Why? Because she knew the turtle was safe here with them.

They soon realised the turtle was alittle boy and Alisa decided he needed a name cause calling him 'turtle' didn't see fit.

"Michael," she decided.

"Matt, Malcolm and Michael," Matt said, "All of our names have 'm' at in the front." Alisa nodded and smiled.

By the time he was nine months old, little Michael, or as Matt and Mal called him Mikey, was always doing something. He rarely just sat and did nothing. He was waddling or crawling all around the farm, with the close suspervison of Matt or his parents. One thing they realised was that Mikey loved playing with his brothers alot and often cried if their game ended too fast for him.

It was a hot summer day on the farm and Mal, Matt and Mikey were making mud pies.

"And then we pat the mud," Mal said, patting his mud pie alittle, "And make it smoooth."

Mikey looked like he was trying to copy Mal. He was failing but that didn't stop him.

"Yeah, just like that Mikey," Matt said, patting Mikey's head with his muddy hand. Mikey giggled a bit. He tried wiping the mud off, but his hands were both muddy, causing more mud to come onto his head and face.

"Your just getting messy," Mal said laughing. Mikey eventually stopped, seeing that the mud was going no where.

"Methy," Mikey said, mispronouncing 'messy'.

"Yes, messy," Mal said nodding. Mikey giggled and destroyed his mud pie, splatting mud onto his brothers. "Methy! Methy! Methy!"

"Mikey," Mal exclaimed and Matt laughed.

"It's just alittle mud, Mal, nothing serious," Matt said, rubbing his brother's blonde hair with his clean-ish hand.

"No," he said, "His pie was the very best and it's alllll gone."

\----

Almost forgot a very important thing, all my oc's looks! How dumb can I be? I'll make a brief chapter on that.


	9. Extra Oc infomation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just alittle review on the oc's in the story.

*Leonardo* *please note that in Japanese culture, the surname is before the first name*

Oroku Michiko  
Minor character,  
Wife of Oroku Saki (A.k.a AU!Shredder)  
Brown hair, which is usually braided, brown eyes, pale skin but cheeks always have a soft pink to them

Oroku Juro  
Minor character  
Same age as Akemi/Leo  
Son of Oroku Saki and best friend of Akemi/Leo  
Black hair, brown eyes

*Raphael*

Jennifer (Jenny) Oliver  
Major character  
8 years older than Raph  
Considers Raph as her little brother  
Honey colored hair, usually held in a high ponytail, blue eyes

Thomas (Tommy) Oliver  
Major character  
5 years older than Raph  
Considers Raph as his little brother  
Brown hair, blue eyes

Mary Oliver  
Major character  
Considers Raph as her son  
Honey hair, usually held in a loose bun, blue eyes

Derek Oliver  
Minor character  
Considers Raph as his son  
Brown hair, brown eyes

*Donatello*

Yasmine Stockman  
Major character  
Considers Don as her son  
Wife of Baxter Stockman  
Black hair which is usually left loose, brown eyes, african-american

Catherine Stockman  
Major character  
6 weeks older than Don  
Considers Don as her brother  
Daughter of Baxter Stockman

*Michelangelo*

Matt Jacobs  
Major character  
5 years older than Mikey  
Considers Mikey as his brother  
Orange hair, blue eyes

Mal Jacobs  
Major character  
3 years older than Mikey  
Considers Mikey as his brother  
Blonde hair, silver eyes

Alisa Jacobs  
(not Anisa, my mistake!)  
Major character  
Considers Mikey as her son  
Orange hair, blue eyes

Rob Jacobs  
Major character  
Considers Mikey as his son  
Blonde hair and beard, silver eyes


	10. Leonardo- 1 year old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village Yoshi lives in is called Kawamura, which is my own creation. I checked and made sure there is no such place. If there is then... Oh well!

It had been a whole year since Akemi was found and the village of Kawamura decided to celebrate!

The village was filled with lanterns and many decorations. A feast was being prepared and instruments were being readied to be played.

Tang Shen was making sure everything was perfect and nothing was out of place. She, with the help of Michiko, gave everyone in the village a part to play, even the children were helping out.

Once all the preparations were done, it was time to party! The music was played to perfection and the atmosphere was joyful.

The little kame who was the center of attention was playing near the river with Juro and Miwa. He was wearing a montoki kimono and Juro was as well. Miwa, on the other hand, was wearing a Yukata kimono. She wanted to wear her new kimono immediatly, even though it wasn't exactly made for the occasion, but it was still very beautiful.

Miwa was making a mini play with some puppets she had found. One looked like a horse, the other looked like a cat. Juro and Akemi were watching her keenly.

"Neko-san, did you eat my Anman," she said in a deep voice.

"No, Uma-san, I did not," she said in a light tone.

"Juro, Akemi, did Neko-san eat the Nikoman," she asked them. Akemi giggled alittle and shook his head. Juro smiled and shook his head.

"See, Uma-san, I didn't eat your Anman," she said, pretending to be the cat. Then she made a motion with the cat, making it turn around and look like it was eating. "Om, om, om, om..."

"What are you eating," she made the horse asked. Miwa turned the cat back around and gasped. "Neko-san is eating Uma-san's Anman!"

Juro and Akemi both gasped.

"Naughty Neko-san," Akemi said.

"Hai, naughty, naughty Neko-san," Miwa giggled. They all heard footsteps approach them and when they looked at the person, it was Michiko.

"Ah, here you all are," Michiko walked up to them, holding a plate which had three Nikumans on it.

"Oba-chan," Miwa said happily.

"I brought some Nikuman for you all," Michiko said, giving each child one.

"Doumo arigatogozaimashita," she said before biting into her Nikuman. 

"Arigato, mama," Juro said slowly before biting into his but Akemi was just looking all around him cautiously.

"Akemi? What's wrong," Michiko asked. Akemi looked up at her.

"Neko-san will eat my Nikoman," Akemi said. Miwa giggled.

"No, he only eats Anman and sweets, he doesn't like Nikoman," she said. Akemi gasped.

"He's gonna eat alll the sweets at home!"

Miwa giggled and Michiko laughed but Juro gasped as well.

"Oh no," he said, his mouth full of Nikoman.

"Uma-san! He will save the village from Neko-san!"

\----

I know 1 year olds can't say that much but I couldn't help my self! Anyway, here are the translations to some Japanese words in the chapter.

Kame = turtle  
Neko = cat  
Uma = horse  
Hai = yes  
Oba-chan = aunty  
Douma arigatogozaimashita = Thank you very much

I used google translate so if some of the words are wrong, I don't mind being corrected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Cirrus for the kudos. Knowing that people actually like this gave me a kick in inspiration, even though I had a slight writer's block.


	11. Chapter 11

It was an unusually warm winter morning in Australia. Jenny had just awoken. She looked at the crib in the far corner of her bedroom and smiled. Jenny insisted that Raph stayed in her bedroom, even if it did mean hearing him cry in the middle of the night.

She got out of bed, walked to the crib and peeped inside. Raph was still sound asleep, wearing his sport themed footie pyjamas and sucking his little thumb. Jenny smiled softly. She then walked over to her calender and got her red marker so she could mark of today. She put a big cross on yesterday's date and looked at todays. It had a big circle around it and a tiny drawing of a turtle. She thought on it for a second then gasped.

"It's Raph's birthday," she said smiling, "It's Raph's birthday!" She looked at the crib again and noticed Raph was awake. He was standing up and looking at her curiously. Jenny smiled at him. "You are going to have the best birthday ever Raph! I promise!"

After washing up and getting dressed, her mother, Mary, came to feed Raph.

"Mum, it's Raph's birthday today," Jenny said, grinning.

"It is," Mary asked and Jenny nodded, "Why, I never noticed!"

"Oh! I know, can we have picnic on the beach? It's a really warm morning, especially for winter," Jenny asked. Mary nodded.

"Of course we can," Mary said. Raph started to whimper, "But, first, I'll need to give him his breakfast."

After everyone eating their breakfast, the idea of a birthday picnic sounded wonderful. It was a Saturday so luckily, her dad didn't need to go to work.

They had packed their picnic basket full of things to eat. Chicken pie, soda, pizza, burgers, fruit salad and, of course, chocolate cake. They also got a bunch of beach toys, like a toy bucket and spade and toy tools to help them make shapes in the sand.

Once they were all packed, they went to one of the less used beaches so no one could see Raph was actually a turtle. It was still warm and the sun was shining high in the sky.

"It's such a nice winter day," Jenny smiled.

"Yeah! Perfect for swimming," Tommy said enthusiastically. "Mum, can we go swimming now?"

"Put on your sun screen first," she said.

"Alright," Tommy and Jenny said. They put on their own sunscreen and helped Raph with his.

"Com'on, the sea's pretty calm today, let's take advantage of that," Jenny said, holding onto Raph. Tommy nodded and they both rushed into the water. They played for a good while in the water before their mom called them out to eat. They ate their pie and pizza while talking about just about anything.

They, then, took out the chocolate cake and put one candle right in the middle. Derek lit it. Raph looked at the candle fire curiously before trying to touch it. Tommy took his hand back before he could.

"No Raph, it's very hot," he said. Raph pouted alittle but began to smile.

"Okay," Raph said. They sang happy birthday to him before showing him how to blow out the candle. Once he did, they all clapped and Mary cut them each a slice.

Everyone ate their slice but Raph looked like he just smuged it all over his face which made them all laugh. After cake, and cleaning him up, they played in the sand before going home.

"So, Raph was your birthday fun," Jenny asked.

"Yes, it was," Raph said sleepily.

"Happy birthday, Raphie," Jenny said, stroking his head. Raph smiled before falling asleep.

\----

Not too comfident in this chapter, but I felt like I had to update on the time known as sooner rather than the time which is known as later. (kraang speak)


	12. Donatello- 1 year old (almost)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the story, I used Ronald Sacks, as in Mr. Sacks from the 2k14 movie. I forgot his first name, or it's not mentioned but I wanted to use him as a character so ta-da!

It had been 11 months and 49 weeks since Baxter found Don. Which meant it was Catrina's birthday. Yasmine insisted that Don and Catrina shared a birthday. Baxter thought of making the day they found him his birthday but Yasmine said it would be easier to have his birthday on the same day as Catrina's.

They hadn't planned on inviting guests, since they were afraid of how others would act and decided to have a little party of their own but it seemed fate had other plans. Their family; Yasmine's parents and Baxter's mother and brother, and friends; most of them being Baxter's scientist friends, had decided to come over to celebrate Catrina's first birthday.

None of them knew of Don and were quite shocked to see a little mutant turtle playing with Catrina. After alittle explaining, all the guests had comprehended where Baxter and Yasmine were coming from and decided to give the little guy alittle love. But, their family were alittle wary of him.

Except Yasmine's mom, who treated him exactly the same as Catrina. "A grandchild is a grandchild," she said, gently stroking Don's cheek.

"Like mother, like daughter," Baxter said and Yasmine agreed and laughed.

Baxter scientist friends, mainly the herpatologists, were quite intrigued with the exsitence of little Don.

"So, Baxter, why haven't you told anyone of this," Ronald Sacks, who was an inventor like Baxter and an ethologist (studies animal behavior), asked him. All of the scientist were looking at Baxter and mainly Don, who didn't like all the attention he was receiving and was clinging to Baxter like he was the last toy in the whole house.

"I didn't want to get any unwanted attention on this little guy," Baxter said, gently rubbing Don's shell so he could relax abit.

"So, does he behave exactly like a human," Martin Urdan, another herpatologist asked.

"Well, if you mean an infant, then yes he does. Except, he moves slower when his cold and faster when his warm so I guessed his cold blooded like most reptiles," Baxter said, "He also, somehow, developed diastema," he looked at Don, "Don, say 'ahh'."

Don looked at Baxter for a second before opening his mouth with an 'ahhh', revealing the small gap between his teeth. 

"I see," Ronald said, looking at the gap abit more before Baxter said Don could close his mouth.

"Can I pway wif Cookie now," he asked quietly. He had become used to calling Catrina 'Cookie' for some reason.

"Yea, go on, little guy," Baxter said. Don smiled, nodded and back to the living room. Baxter had shown the rest of the scientists the research he had made on the reptiles and Don himself until Yasmine came in and told them to come and eat the birthday feast.

And a feast it was.

Yasmine and her and Baxter's moms had really out done themselves. There was baked chicken, potatoes, lasagane, vegetable soup and afew more treats. Lastly, they had red velvet cake, which Catrina and Don basically spread all over their faces.

Most of the presents were mostly girl stuff since no one actually knew Don existed until they came over, but they were some toys which could seem fine for a boy to play with like a horse and a book about kid stories.

The end of the day came by fast and all their friends and family soon all left the house. Don had tugged on Catrina's hand.

"Hmm," she hummed.

"I don't wike many pweople."

"Me too."

\----

Baby speak! I only remembered baby speak now. Baka, baka, cookiedoughluv baka! Sorry for not updating sooner, I wanted to yesterday but my phone reset unexpectedly and all my work vanished! So I rewrote it but it actually seems better than what I first wrote so woohoo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would really, really, really like to thank Sumersnow and the 3 guests that left kudos! And also thank Cirruz for the comment! It really inspired me, that's why I actually rewrote the chapter today instead of tommorow cause that's what I felt like at first.


	13. Michelangelo- 1 year old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like ot announce that I *surprise, surprise* have never been to Australia, Japan or America. So if something seems 'off' about anything I write, I don't mind being corrected. *well, don't mind THAT much anyway...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that Mikey has a lithp when his younger (in my head anyway). But it will fade away over time so, you know, don't freak out or anything. ;)

It was a bright day in Texas, dispite the stormy weather the last week brought, but the sun was up high and with it's light, it brought a nice warmth.

Mikey was looking out the window sitting on the window sill, a big grin on his small face. He was happy to finally see sun instead of rain. He wanted to go out and play.

"Come on, Mikey," he heard Alisa yell. He climbed off, grabbed his teddy bear and waddled his way to her as fast as he could. Alisa smiled down at him. "Today, I'mma get you somewhere special."

"Ohhh," Mikey said excited, clapping his hands, "Ith Matty and Mul gonna be there?"

"Of course they are, now com'on, let's get you dressed," Alisa said, picking little Mikey up and carrying him to his and Mal's bedroom.

She had put a tshirt on him as well as an overall that fit him perfectly and hid his shell and put a small cap on his head to hide his face alittle.

Once they were all ready, they got in the car and drove off their property.

"Where are we going," Matt asked, playing with Mikey's hands.

"Ya'll see in a while," Rob said. It had taken a good while until they made it to the national fair!

"The fair," Mal said excitedly, "I love the fair!"

"Whath a fair," Mikey asked.

"Well, let's go inside and see," Alisa said, smiling sweetly.

All around, there was Western music playing. There were people all over the place and all of them were moving around.

"Welcome one and all to the state national fair! Walk around our maize maze, watch, or if you feelin' lucky, enter the eating contest, even ride a pony or two and much more," a loud voice boomed through the speakers.

"I wanna ride the ponies," Mal said excitedly.

"Me too, me too," Mikey said just as excitedly. Alisa and Rob smiled at the two little ones before taking them to the horses. They rode the horses, of course with Alisa or Rob riding with them.

They, later, went into the maize maze and got seriously lost. Mikey become very upset. He was hot and hungry and was feeling alittle tired. That could make any toddler alittle grumpy.

They got the help of another family in the maize and got out. They went to get some food.

"So, how is the fair so far," Alisa asked, using her straw to stir the ice in her coke abit.

"The maize was kinda scary but that made it more fun," Matt said before taking a bite of his burger.

"What about you two," Rob asked.

"I didn't like it," Mikey said, his mouth full of french fries.

"Me too," Mal said, "But the food's nice and so was the ponies."

"Yeth, the ponieth were nithe," Mikey said before stuffing another fry in his mouth.

After eating, they stopped by the eating contest which was... Intresting but Matt, Mal and Mikey found it fun. They then went to the kiddie play area which had swings, trampolines, slides and a merry-go-round. All the little boys wanted to ride it and every other thing in the kiddie area.

At the end of the day, all the boys were drowsy and just wanted sleep.

"Mikey," Alisa said softly, looking at the little turtle wedged between his two, sleeping brothers.

"Hmm," he hummed a responce, struggling to keep him eyes open.

"Today was actually your birthday," she said.

"Mmmm," he said before yawning and falling asleep.

"Happy birthday, Mikey."

\----

This chapter sucked. I had no idea what to do for Mikey (that's surprising him being my favorite and all) but we all get a major bad case of writer's block. Gah! If you hadn't noticed, I deleted my first story 'Love of a turtle' since it wasn't that good. If you wish to adopt it, just ask me for permission first, alright? Alright.


	14. A/N

Ahem, I wanna announce that I want to make a Pokemon fanfiction! Please stop by a look at it for a sec. Pwease?


	15. Leonardo- 5 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an event in Japan, for 3, 5 and 7 year old children. I tried researching it but it's alittle confusing for me so let's skip it okayzies?

Hamato Yoshi stood in front of a kneeling Akemi and Miwa, his hands behind his back and back straight.

"My son," he spoke, "Today, I will teach you karate."

"What is Ka-ra-te, otousan," Akemi asked.

"Karate is a way-"

"Karate is a way to beat people up," Miwa said, pumping her fists in the air.

"Really," Akemi asked, his head tilting to the side slightly in curiosity.

"Miwa," Yoshi said in a calm yet warning tone.

"Gomenasai (sorry) otousan," Miwa said, a small mischievous smile still on her face.

"Karate is a way of self defence. It takes time to perfect and it should be used to only protect and never for revenge," Yoshi explained.

"Ohh," Akemi said before nodding.

"So, today I will teach you how to do katas," Yoshi says. He did several katas, just to show his son how it's done.

"So what you were doing before was ka-tas," Akemi asked, amazed. His father nodded. "I wanna try!"

So Yoshi showed Akemi some simple katas suitable for him and he picked them up pretty fast.

Once he had finished doing his first kata lesson, he felt energized and bouncy.

"I wanna do something fun," he said basically bouncing out the family dojo behind Miwa.

"Akemi!"

"Oh konnichiwa Juro," Akemi said, waving at his friend. Juro was holding a ball in his hands. He walked up to the two.

"Where you with your otousan, again," Juro asked.

"Hai! He was teaching me karate," he said grinning.

"Ka-be-te," Juro mispronounced, putting a finger to his chin.

Miwa giggle, "Karate, Juro, karate."

"Oh. What is ka-ra-te," Juro asked.

"Otousan said it-"

"It is a way to beat people up!" Miwa interrupted.

"E-eh? Miwa-neesan(older sister), that-"

"Sugoi! (amazing/awesome)" Juro said, a huge smile on his face and his eyes filled with amazement.

"Ehh?!" Akemi said surprised.

"You get to hit people and they won't complain? I want to learn kabete," Juro said, mispronouncing it again.

"Karate," Miwa corrected again, laughing madly.

"Hai, hai, karate, whatever!" Juro ran into the dojo, "Oji-san (uncle)! Teach me karate! I want to learn to beat people up without getting in trouble!"

\----

And dast is ze art of karate. Beatin' people up! Naw, I'm jus' jestin'. ;) if you know karate, I know it's not to beat people up but I wanted to say it! Don't hurt me!  
And this chapter is short, don't hurt me, please!

P.s, are you learning Japanese? Good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Nercytf for the kudos and Cirruz for the comments. Oh and 100+ hits?! What the shell?! I am so happy! You guys make my day! :)


	16. Raphael- 5 years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a sad twist in this chapter. I just felt Raph would be perfect for this part so don't hurt author-chan! Hurt kraang!

Jenny and Raph, who was dressed in a coat, pants, shoes, a scarf and a hat, were walking to a grocer. Raph was holding onto her shirt while she held the shopping list in one hand and her phone in the other hand.

"Hmm," she hummed and read the items on the list, "Bacon, cheese, bread, carrots, broccoli-"

"Ewww," Raph moaned, fake gagging. "Can't we not buy broccoli?"

Jenny looked down at him and giggled, "I wish, Raphie."

They passed a shady alley which made Raph stop and look into it. Jenny noticed he was missing and looked back to see Raph just standing looking into the alley with a blank look on his face.

"Raph, what ya looking at, buddy," Jenny asked, walking back to him. He didn't answer. She patted his head and he snapped out of it and looked up at her.

"Something wrong, Raph?"

Raph shook his head, "No, nothing."

After they got everything from the grocer, they made it home safetly. Although, Tommy and Jenny thought Raph was acting strangely.

That night, everyone was sleeping soundly. Well almost everyone. Raph kept having a strange dream. It was like there were three more of him, except they looked alittle different than himself.

He was curious. What if they were real? He got out of bed and looked out the window. Behind, Jenny was sleeping soundly in the bed opposite his own.

"Are they real," he asked himself, looking at the full moon above him. He was about to go back to sleep when he suddenly heard a loud voice boom in his head.

"Come."

It simply said. He covered his... Umm... Earholes, hoping the voice would stop saying that, but to no avail. Suddenly, his eyes went pure white, his iris and pupils disappearing. He didn't know why but he wanted to go back to that alley. 

He easily turned the key to unlock the front door and got out, not bothering to close it again. He just walked on, occasionaly turning right or left at certain streets until he got there. He finally snapped out of it when he felt something or someone pick him up.

"Kraang, we have the one known as test subject 201," someone said. Raph began scuirming, trying to get out of their grasp.

"Yes kraang. The homing signal that kraang implanted into test subject 201 was what is known as successful," a man in a suit said.

"Let me go," Raph screamed, "Jenny! Tommy! Mama! Papa!" The person covered Raph's mouth to stop his shouting.

"Kraang, let's take test subject 201 to TCRI," the man said. The two men, along with a struggling Raph, went into the black van in the alley and drove off.

\----

I can't believe I did that. Aren't you curious to know what happened to out little Raphie? Hmm? Then stay tuned! I'm mean :P, and whatcha gonna do about it?


End file.
